Coating and sealing compounds are widespread nowadays and are used extensively in a wide range of sectors, for instance, for structural fire protection, for sealing joints, as adhesives and the like. One feature of these compounds is their high viscosity since they are no longer supposed to flow after they have been applied. They should be firm immediately after being applied so as to permit the simplest possible processing. Normally, the processing and application viscosity of the coating compounds or sealing compounds is already set before they are processed.